A vehicle operating in an electric vehicle mode may emit less audible noise than a vehicle employing an internal combustion engine for propulsion power. Noise emission from a vehicle may serve to audibly locate the vehicle, and provide information about the vehicle's acceleration, deceleration, and/or direction of travel.